


The Dad in Law Party

by Harukami



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does she fit so well into his family?!</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on Jun. 26th, 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dad in Law Party

Ichigo was nervous and tense about introducing Orihime to his family as his girlfriend, and for a number of reasons. First... well, they'd met her before, when she'd come to the door bearing her brother on her back, soaked in his blood, begging them to help him. They hadn't been able to. How could he bring her into that kind of family, take her in to meet the man who hadn't had good enough equiptment to save her dying brother?

"OHO! ORIHIME INOUE, ISN'T IT? COME IN!"

And the other trouble was that it was _his family_.

Karin and Yuzu weren't bad, staying out of the way as his father gamboled up to her cheerfully. He was wearing a shirt with butterfly wings on the back, Ichigo saw in horror.

"Hi, Mr. Kurosaki!" Orihime waved happily, beaming at him. "It's good to meet you again!"

"So YOU'RE Ichigo's girlfriend!" His father took her hand and shook it rapidly. "Wonderful! That means I'll be your dad-in-law!"

"Really?!"

His father fell back, eyes wide. "What?! You doubt it? Then we need proof! I CALL A DAD-IN-LAW PARTY! KARIN! YUZU! GET OUT THE SODA AND SNACKS, IT'S TIME TO PARTY!"

"Oh god," Ichigo muttered, as Orihime clapped her hands.

She enthused, "Party, party!"

"For a party," his father declared, "We need games! Let's play Dad-In-Law says!"

"Let's not," Ichigo began, but Orihime was bouncing on her heels and laughing.

"Dad-In-Law says... stand on one foot!"

Orihime stood on one foot.

"Dad-In-Law says... jump up and down!"

Orihime jumped up and down.

"Dad-In-Law says... show him your panties- OW! ICHIGO!" His father clutched his cheek. "How could you hit your own father, and at his dad-in-law party, too!"

Ichigo rubbed his knuckles angrily. "Serves you right, you perverted old man. It's not like Orihime would-"

"Look, Dad-In-Law," Orihime said, cheerfully, turning around and bending over as she flipped her skirt up. "It's got a bear on the butt!"

Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu froze. Slowly, their mouths dropped open in expressions of ghastly horror, unable to find anything to say, unable to find anything to do.

"Oho!" his father exclaimed, making a fast recovery. "That's wonderful! I shall call you... Princess Bear-Butt!"

"YAY!" Orihime jumped and clapped. "I like that name!"

 _On the other hand_ , Ichigo thought weakly, _maybe Orihime would fit right in._


End file.
